ABSTRACT ? RELIGIOUS ORDERS STUDY CORE The overall goal of the Religious Orders Study Core is to continue to facilitate externally funded high quality research on MCI, AD, and related disorders. The Core supports a variety of studies by investigators at Rush and across the county, including studies of the transition from normality to MCI to AD; studies linking post- mortem findings to the spectrum of cognition from normality, to MCI, to AD; and studies that link genetic and environmental risk factors to post-mortem indices and clinical data obtained proximate to death; studies that support drug discovery pipelines with contemporary high throughput biochemical and molecular techniques; and studies of the causes, consequences, and neurobiology of impaired motor function. The Core will continue recruiting and performing annual evaluations on older members of Catholic Religious Communities without dementia. More than 1,300 participants have enrolled. The overall follow-up rate exceeds 95% with up to 22 waves of data, and the autopsy rate exceeds 90% with more than 650 autopsies. More than 350 peer-reviewed manuscripts have been published including 201 in the past project period. The manuscripts have been published by a wide variety of authors from Rush, and many other NIA-funded AD Centers, and other centers in the United States, Canada, and Europe, and have had a strong and sustained impact on the field The continuation of this Core for five more years will result in up to 27 waves of data on more than 1450 persons and brain tissue from about 800 persons. Such a rich and diverse resource will allow the Core to continue to support numerous investigators. It will also offer the AD research community unprecedented opportunities to mine multi-level omics data to find novel therapeutic targets for all common neurodegenerative diseases of aging.